Paragon
by Fallen990
Summary: After the war has settled down, Dauntless trainings begin every year as usuall. This year Tris is a Trainer along side Four.With memories plauging them can they press the importance of the Dauntless faction on these new transfers? JUST READ IT ! And of course as always REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't know what im doing. Guess imma just write this as it comes along. **_

_**Story prompts appreciated. :) Stil not allowed to own Divergent ;( **_

The rain began to pour down as the intiats lined up on the roof. Four led them to the edge of the tall building and looking down he began to speak.

" Now, I think you guys can guess what you get to do ? "

With big eyes the teens looked down beside him and swallowed hard. Shifting their gazes to the young intiate trainer they silently begged him with their eyes to let them be wrong.

" Yea, You guys get to jump. Sound fun? Well it should ...your dauntless now! "

Four couldnt help the small smirk when he saw their faces. He'd missed this, the look of terror on the new transfers faces. Now that he thought about it, he wished he could have been up here when Tris had jumped for the first time. Her face had probably been priceless.

"Alright! who's gonna go first? C'mon dont make me assign you numbers to get you going! Are you dauntless or what? Hell even the Amity aren't afraid of heights." His Voice softend with an urgency even he didnt fully understand.

"You guys have courage, you have to have it in order to leave your home, family and faction to come to an uncertain future. So far I still have all my transfers, thats a first in Dauntless history! Lets keep the ball rolling. Whoever cannot pass the training will be considerd factionless, so dont ruin everything over the first initial fear! "

To his surprise a stocky kid came walking from the back of the crowd. Four had been watching him for the last hour with a little contempt.

I mean come on, the guy was white and looked like a ghost already, how was he supposed to jump first ?

The young man pulled a Tris on four, with a sudden smile at the group the young man turned backwards and fell lightly from the roof. His face never once falterd or showed fear, instead it was almost like a relief for him. Four never heard a sound as the kid fell, untill the cheering and laughter began from down below!

The kid was Amity.

"Alright, who's next? "

Slowly the group all began to shuffle foreward. Next to step up was a bouncy girl who looked out of place for any of the factions. Her dark brown eyes sparkled as she grinned at him

"I guess i may as well throw myself off a building now as any other time. I have a feeling this will be one of the easier things we deal with? Thought as much"

As Four nodded at her towards the end of her speech she just stared at him and then jumped

This time screams on the way down and laughter when she hit.

Slowly one by one the teens began to jump off the building some screaming as they fell and others laughing. Most just grit their teeth and took the fall.

When all transfers had jumped Four gritted his teeth and jumped after them.

Damn he hated heights. He was gonna get Tris for making him take this part of training.

_**There we go ... Love it? Hate it? Review it! :P **_

_**Constructive critisism appreciated! (very simple almost boring story i know )**_


	2. Paragon 2

_**Here you go :D loving all the reviews guys ! Its awesome...Im trying to write a story that will get tons of reviews! So any constructive critisism is APPRECIATED! Also...'Guest' I will write longer chapters :D its just kinda hard to drag out the whole roof scene...as it was i barely managed to ;P **_

_**As usuall Divergent is not mine...Or i wouldn't share Four! **_

Tris stiffled a small laugh as she heard the annoyed grunt emitted from Four as he hit the net. Without saying a word she lent him her hand and helped him out of the net.

"Full transfer group"

Tris just smiled and leaned into Four, she knew his voice was rough not from anger, but from fear that he would never admit to.

"Well what did you expect? we stopped a war for heavens sake. After that if we couldnt keep a bunch of transfers alive and together we may as well just drop out of Dauntless now"

Four smirked at the indignant tone in her voice, she had a point though. They had been through far worse and if they couldnt make it through this, they werent cut out to be Dauntless!

Together they turned and faced the group who were nervously eyeing them. Tris rememberd the feeling of awe as she stared at Four, her trainer at the time. This place was overwhelming to a newcomer and her heart slightly went out to them, only slightly. Her voice firm she began the tour giving Four time to recover himself.

"Alright My name is Six and this is Four, if you'll follow us we'll take you on a quick tour of the place, then you guys can eat! First stop, The Chasm"

The chasm. Tris stomach clenched as she stepped up next to the ledge, she decided to let Four take the lead on explanations. Staring down into the water the memories threatend to suffocate her still. She could still see Al when they pulled him from the water. Time had helper her forgive him and she realized that through what he had done to her, he'd still been her friend. It helped ease the ache a little but not much. Death was something you never forgot.

Joining her on the ledge, Four stepped up close behind her. He felt her tension as he began to speak.

"This is the chasm.. youll learn to channel the sounds into the back ground and find a comfort in the familiarity of the noise. Now I want to warn you, no matter how brave or strong you are, one dive into the chasm will end your life. Ive seen it happen before and it will happen again. Don't ever make the mistake of viewing death as a brave alternative to your fears, It is not something honorable and it is not noble. Its cowardess in its truest form"

His words must have hit home to the group, as they finished staring at the chasm and moved on they all wore serious expressions on their faces. Tris squeezed Fours hand in thanks as they walked. He'd managed to put into words the very emotions she felt everytime she looked at the Chasm and rememberd Al. What he had done was not worth the celebration they gave him and it had made her sick ever since, she hoped these new transfers were braver and a little smarter than Al had been. Pushing away the emotions she walked next to Four towards the Pit.

Entering the pit Tris immediatly relaxed, calmed by the smell and feel of blackness surrounding her. There was a certain calm about the chaotic darkness. It was her personal escape from the war and all its memories. Turning she faced the young transfers.

" Here is where the majority of your time will be spent. Right now its hard to see, I know, but givin time you'll learn to use the darkness as a strength. Your eyes will become accustomed to adjusting back and forth from the darkness to the light. Keep in mind, Faction _before _blood...Nowadays we believe that more strongly then ever. Do you guys understand? "

Her voice was steel leaving no room for questions. Soberly the group nodded. Four suddenly stepped forward and looked at the transfers with a harsh gaze. His voice was low, deadly almost.

"No acts of cowardis will be tolerated, if you have a problem with someone we have now set up a place to fight things through, _Only if both parties agree_. There will be no bullying, we are here to learn to be brave and strong, not to learn to abuse and harrass each other. Anyone who disobey's this rule will automatically be factionless. Without a second chance. Understood?"

A familiar voice piped up from the back of the room

"Why would there be a need to gang up? We will all will be Dauntless when this is over right? So we'd still be stuck with each other no matter what our hatreds are. So why start inner Faction conflict?"

Tris and Four exchanged silent looks. She was Eurodite that much was clear.

"Well your future jobs and such depend on your score you make during training. Lucky for you guys, even if you dont get a high score you won't be factionless. You will just have some pretty crappy jobs for life so i would advise working together. You can get so much more accomplished using each others skills and weakness's and learning from them.

What is your name Eurodite?"

The girl suddenly grinned.

" The names Ash, and im Abnegation"

_**REVIEW TIME! :D Love it ? Hate it? Review it ;) ok People wanting to see how many reviews i can get! Was this chapter better than the last one ? ( all comments help perfect this story) Love ya guys! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my gosh guys ! The reviews have been amazing! I love seeing that little notification saying someone cared enough to comment :D MAKES MY DAY! Anyways hope this chapter reads clearly! (Reviews inspire the story so DONT BE AFRAID TO GUESS AROUND AND HINT! I may even use some of your hints in my story! ) Tragically i still don't own Divergent ;( **_

The whole entire group was stunned at this. From somewhere in the back they heard a laugh burst out. Stepping forward a young man looked at the girl with a grin.

" Abnegation? seriously? where did you get your clothes?"

She grinned at him cheekily. Winking she stepped up close to the young man...

"you wanna know where I got them? Well its none of your business"

With that she laughed and winked at the crowd.

Even Tris and Four had to stifle a grin at her spunk. This girl was going to be interesting, and judging from the way the boys were looking at her, the cause of many fights and much jealousy. She had long brown hair and startling green/brown eyes. Her face was a very pretty, soft face.

The young man didnt smile, but instead his eyes narrowed as he watched her, as though he was studying her. Turning he joined the group in watching Tris and Four. Four recognized that look in his eye. Ash had caught his attention, he still clearly rememberd how he himself had felt when he'd first met Tris.

" You Candor.. .whats your name ?"

The young man looked at him for a moment

" Rainer"

His answer was hesitant, but firm, leaving no questions about how he was supposed to be addressed. Four nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

" Alright... now that we have established the basics, were gonna head to the chow pit. Once inside it will be up to you to sit where you will. We are not your parents so outside of training unless something is serious, you _will not _run to us with every question and problem. We expect you to be able to handle your own.. am I correct to assume this?"

At every ones nod's Four led them towards the mess hall.

The noise was explosive, as though screams and shouts had been surpressed and now expanded to fill the room. The transfers couldn't stop the excitement from flowing through their bodies. Warming them with a sense of abandonment they had never been allowed to feel. Ash's eyes were wide, coming from Divergent, she was the most unused to the noise and freedom, but she had a certain look in her eyes, as though she was finally free. Her breath quickend as she quickly memorized her surroundings. Tris watched her with a certain understanding, she rememberd the feeling of awe as everything sunk in. Mostly as she had begun to realize she belonged here and had finally been able to release her long pent up emotions.

"Tris, are you gonna stand and stare at the transfers? or scare them by keeping up the tough girl act?"

Four lifted one eyebrow as he watched understanding dawn across her face. When he saw it hit home, he ran.

"Act?! "

Her screech sounded right behind him and he felt the impact before he hit the ground, he grinned having known full well she would react like this.

" Act? Ha I am tougher than you! you think I have to act?"

They were in the middle of the arguing match, Four having managed to roll over and deflect most of her blows, when they heard a low cough above them. Two pairs of innocent different color'd blue eyes looked up into a pair of dark brown amused eyes.

" Hey guys! I didnt know this was makeout time to scare the new transfers! Damn...I needa grab a girl too"

His handsom face was lit up with amusement, and a trace of sorrow. After a year he still hurt over Marlene. Tris glowerd at him.

" Well there's always Christina, I mean you two are training the initiats together, what more bonding could you need? "

The amusment died in his eyes. Tris immediatly felt sorry, she hadn't meant to be cruel, but she knew her comment had been a low blow. Even Four was giving her a odd look. Wait ..They were giving her odd looks, not mad, angry ones!

" Ok whats going on? Is there something that you all forgot to tell me!? "

She glared at each of them in turn, while they squirmed under her gaze.

" .Now!"

Gulping Uriah turned to Four for support, Four promptly shook his head and looked down.

" Coward"

Uriahs voice hissed through his teeth. Four just smiled at him.

" Fine! Me and Christina have been talking alot and were good friends, but thats all it is,for now, maybe someday.. but neither of us could handle it presently. Please dont tell the others I dont want it getting out and our friendship being ruined."

His voice was pleading and desperate, and all Tris could do was nod. This was not a laughing matter. Christina hadn't told her! She was going to have a few words with that girl!

" Alright people LISTEN UP!"

Tori's demanding voice rang across the room.

" From here we will be showing you where your dorms will be. You will have a free time from 6 on to do whatever you want. We have a tattoo parlor, clothing stores, regular stores and basically anything else you want. Everything you buy will cost you points instead of money at this present time. Once you are an established Dauntless you will begin to work and earn money like everyone else here. Once you have a job, the point system will be taken away and you will begin to purchase with cash. Alright, now im sure you all have been informed about the Faction before blood motto? I see you have, well in this case tattoos, piercings and hair styles are all a big part of that. To BE Dauntless you have to LOOK dauntless, got it? "

The whole crowd screamed and yelled stomping with their feet and clapping. Freedom of choice was all they heard.

" Alright lets get this over with! Dauntless born initiats head to your dorms with Uriah and Christina ,you had better not even need a guide to show you them, i'll be seeing most of you at the tattoo shop. Transfers, follow Four and Six , I really hope to see you guys at the tattoo shop. You guys have alot of work to do physically before you will truly look Dauntless."

The chaos was overwhelming as the teens began to pick things up and follow their trainers. It was a full hour before they were all settled in and able to roam around.

Collapsing next to Four by the chasm Tris leaned on him sighing.

" Four?"

"Hmmm"

His voice was calm.

"Were we this much work when we first came here? Im exhausted, are you?"

He suddenly smile and leaned down to kiss her, after a few moments he pulled back and leaving his hand on her cheek smiled.

" Tris, youve been exhausting since I met you"

Leaning down before she could protest he took advantage of their few,rare, minuets of privacy.

_**Thers you go folks :D I know its kinda confusing but i want the story to be from their point of view, yet about other characters. Now time for my favorite part HEARING FROM YOU! Love it? Hate it ? REVIEW IT! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok people chapter four! Am i keeping it good still? Anyways review! ( Im trying to see how many reviews i can collect with this story) ! As usuall I don't own Divergent, Or i wouldnt share Four! (Or maybe not Uriah, idk hes kinda awesome also) Enjoy ;)**_

Eyes wide with apprehension and excitment, Ash sat eagerly awaiting her new tattoo.

" Hey six how many tattoo's do you have?"

Tris thought for a moment before answering.

"I have four" Ash giggled a little

"You mean like Four?"

Tris just raised her eyebrow at the girl and began setting things up around her.

" No I mean I have four tattoo's, nothing to do with the actual, real life, Four"

Ash grinned at her then fell serious.

" Hey Six, can I ask you something ?"

The girl looked nervous, so naturally Tris was instantly curious

" Sure, shoot"

Stopping what she was doing she watched the girl attemp to figure out how to word her question.

" Ok well don't be mad but, I've heard you were divergent. Is it true?" Tris just nodded

"Well, I... Plese dont tell anyone ! But when I took my apptitude test, they said I was an advanced Divergent. What does that mean? Is it bad? I have never told anyone, not even my family, and idk what to do. I know they say Divergents are safe now, but still, I have seen the way they are treated and that there is still reason to be afraid. Should I keep it secret? Or does it matter anymore? Im scared that people will notice it, and I think Rainer has guessed. And hes a Candor _they cant shut their mouths when they know things!"_

She ended her rant with a gasp, she'd forgotten to breath. Tris's heart suddenly went out the girl and without thinking she pulled the curtains closed around the room. Kneeling next to the girl she touched her cheek and began to speak urgently with a low voice.

" Ash I know they say Divergents are safe, but thats still unresolved. Keep it to yourself, if you find out Rainer knows, befriend him, trust me having someone who you know has your back is alot easier than trying to go this alone. Now I dont know much about advanced Divergents. All I know is that you are able to adapt to anywhere and any mind set, yet also able to control yourself more than anyone else. Your Divergence is stronger than mine. Which means if things dont stay peacfull your in more danger than the rest of us. You are absolutely unable to be controlled or tamed to a certain way of thinking, so they will think your mind is a danger. Whatever happens don't spread it around. You have to learn to keep it under control when your around people you dont know you can trust. If someone guesses it and wants to be your friend don't let your fear hold you back. If they are worth trusting keep them around. Personally I wouldn't worry about Rainer, he may be Candor, but one of my best friends was former Candor and she was the best at holding her tongue. Now keep in mind Rainer will probably be able to read it if you try lying to him so don't bother. Trust me it doesnt work"

Tris smiled to calm the girl down and pulled out the tattoo gun

" Now dont worry, lay back and relax"

About halfway through the tattoo they heard a voice outside the room

"Does anyone know where Ash is?

Rainer's voice was clearly distinguished above the noise of the parlor. Within a few moments his head popped in the room. Looking down at Ash lying on her side, he stared at the tattoo that was slowly taking place. He frowned a little while staring at it. Finally Ash couldnt stand it any longer

" Care to tell me why your staring at my side like its gonna run away?"

He just transferd his gaze to her face and his frown deepend.

"Are you sure thats the best thing to have tattooed, all things considerd?"

Now it was her turn to glare

" Are you sure it's any of your business what I get placed on my body?"

"Well, no, but stilll..."

"Why are you worried anyways?"

" Ash, this will bring attention to, eh, well you...they are going to single you out as is for the way you act but..now your just testing fate"

He didn't know how to get it across to her, but she needed to know he knew! And from the way she was looking at him, he had an idea she knew he knew. But did Six? He had a feeling she'd already had a talk with Ash about it from the way she was watching them. Sighing he turned to walk away from the girl who looked about ready to stab him with the nearest needle. Her voice broke the thought in his mind. He'd never noticed how warm her voice was when she wasn't glaring at him or teasing him. The thought brought a smile to his face. He quickly shut off those thoughts and focused on what she was saying.

"Rainer, I appreciate that your concerned. I do. I know what I'm doing and I know that your just worried but trust me I'll be ok. And thank you for being considerate about it. I appreciate it. Really, I do"

He smiled at her and was turning to leave before he suddenly changed his mind and sat down next to her

"So tell me, how bad do those things hurt? Is it too horrible? I want one but the idea of a needle sticking in me is unbearable..." He rambled on while Ash laughed at him, and although she would never admit it to him, her tatto hurt like a hell. Bad in other words. Instead she answerd him with a totally fake bravado, Rainer being a Candor immediatly realized the falseness of her statements and began to tease her about it instead. As he teased, her indignance rose untill they were in a full out debate. Getting louder and louder until almost the whole parlor was involved in the argument.

Tris however tuned out their conversation and instead focused on the relaxing hum of the tattoo gun.

'They were going to make an interesting pair, friends or couple. She couldn't get Ash off her mind though. Tonight she would have to talk to Four and warn him, so when they did the fear landscapes, he would be ready for her.

Now... wonder what tattoo lover boy will be talked into getting by Ash? She grinned as she finished up Ash's tattoo she was working on. Yea they were going to make an interesting couple.

_**Chapter four. :D Hope its not too boring or predictable! Now for my favorite time REVIEWS! (So i have been getting some awesome reviews and amounts of them! Very inspiring to know that all of you are interested in this story! ) Lets keep up the review numbers My aim is to get A TON! LIKE ALOT! Alright- Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok people Im back :D so I have had a few inquiries about the POVS of the story. I can't really wrote this with certain Povs ;( The way im writing is the best way I can keep up with the story characters and plot. Im sorry i will try to make it more clear! Hope you guys still read and enjoy it and know I appreciate your imput and maybe next story I will write like that! Oh and yes there will be more FourTris! 3 Thanks for the continued support! (I'm going to attempt to write in a slightly different way than I usually do so maybe that will help**_

Tris smiled at the two teens standing side by side, examining each others new tattoo's.

"Hmmmm, I like it!" Ash stated proudly as she held Rainer's shirt up, she'd managed to convince him to not only get a tattoo, but to allow her to design it.

His Back was now a canvase of color inspired by Ash's imagination. Ash was actually slightly jealous of his tattoo, compared to his, her's was boring. Starting at his shoulder was the base tattoo, the Dauntless symbol. Stretching out across his back in streaks of flames, the rest of the Faction's symbols were interweaved with the main Dauntless fire. Creating a outlay of the difference's of the factions all the while demanding it be known the Dauntless was the main one.

Faction before blood, but acknowledgement that there was more to life than just one small group of people.

"Yea well even though YOU designed it, I still somehow like it" Rainer laughed easily at the glare she threw him. Reaching over he pulled up her shirt examining her side. Words stretched up her side in a black, slanted, gothic writing,

'_**My will is my own I will not make it soft for you' **_Shadowing each word was a deep blue ink that made the words stand out even more than they already did. Black lines, shadowed by blue's streaked partially onto her stomach and back. The whole way it was designed made it seem as though it danced when she moved and the blues only deepend the effect. Rainer would have been content to stand and gaze at her if she hadn't become uncomfortable and pulled her shirt back down.

"Well are you gonna stand there all day or head back to the dorm rooms with me?" She demanded, Rainer grinned at her and led her to the door

"After you my lady" She just rolled her eyes and stormed out ahead of him. Tris could hear them bickering the whole way down the hall and out of the shop.

An hour later Tris had finally finished up at the parlor and made it home. With a large yawn followed by a happy sigh, she collapsed accross her's and fours bed. Taking up the whole thing she snuggled into a pillow and was just about to fall asleep when she heard a familiar voice in the hallway. She looked up in time to see Four closing the door. Not knowing she was on the bed he stripped his shirt off and threw it on the ground.

" Hey! there's a laundry basket like two foot away from where you threw that on the ground" Four jumped slightly at her reprimand, before smiling guiltily and quickly removing his shirt from the floor and placing it in the hamper.

" There Picky, happy?" She nodded and smiled at him. Collapsing next to her he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her head on his chest.

"So how was tattoo parlor tonight? Any transfers come?" She'd already closed her eyes and was about to nod off when his voice reminded her she needed to talk to him. Sitting up suddenly, she almost hit him in the chin.

"Oh... it was good...Ash and Rainer were there. She got a tattoo and talked him into getting one also" She smiled at the memory. Turning to Four her expression got serious.

"Four, Ash is an advanced Divergent. I know they say things are safe for us divergents but, I dont believe it. She's in even more danger than you or I would be if things went bad. Do you think when she does the fear landscape you can cover it up?She's trying but its not easy for her to hide it. Her Divergence is stronger than any of the rest of ours, and its almost impossible for her to keep it supressed. I know your the leader now, but I still think she would be safer if there was no proof, you know, just in case."

She curled back up on top of him, allowing him time to think. Instead of stressing she let her mind Relax, breathing in his clean, fresh, scent. He somehow always managed to smell good even at the end of a long tiring day. She had often wonder'd how he did it but was usually to lazy to ask. Her hands slowly found his chest, her fingers lingering over the Six he'd had tattoed there shortly after the war. They'd both agreed not to get names tattooed on them until a long time had passed or one of them had She closed her eyes and imagined the tattoo, having seen it enought times to have it memorzed. Moving her hands over his shoulders she brought them down his hard arms and then back onto his chest. She heard his breath hitch in his throat a little as her hands slowly slid down from his chest to his stomach. As her hands rubbed over him, she memorized the feel of him beneath her touch, knowing all to well that time could easily steal him from her like it had the rest of her family.

" I thought you wanted me to figure out what to do about Ash, Tris?" His voice was rough as he gazed down at her. Suddenly, without knowing why she was doing it, she attacked his mouth with hers, pressing her lips to his. She could feel his heartbeat speed up as his hands found her waist pulling her closer, erasing any distance betweem them.

Tomorrow they would fully discuss Ash, and what to do about her. Tonight all she wanted was Four.

_**Ok hope it was enough FourTris! is the story still clear? Im trying to fix it and hope that in doing so I wont ruin it :/ Anyways... Now for my favorite part! REVIEWS! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! (P.S.) once again I am sorry for not writing in Povs! Hope this was clearer! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys ...so IM EXHAUSTED! So no telling how this chapter will turn out. Imma post it tonight and proof read and adit it tomorrow and then repost so...Dont stop reading! Thanks for the many awesome reviews ( I used Tobias name just for you;) You know who you are :D I love hearing people's opinions on the story! Makes writing easier! Love ya guys! **_

Groaning, Tris rolled out of bed, immediatly noticing Four was gone.

"He'd better bring me some coffee or I'll be no use to him today" She muttered. Forcing herself to walk to the shower she stood staring at it for a few moments. Was getting in it worth it? Or not...The seduction of the warm water won over her desire's to curl up back in bed. Withing a few moments of showering she felt more awake and ready to meet the day. Quickly getting dressed she hurried out the door to see if Four had come back. If he didn't bring her coffee she was stealing his! In her rush she almost ran him over, and spilled the coffee he'd brought her, all over herself and him .

" Whoa Tris calm down! Where's the fire?!" He demanded, glaring at her before handing over the warm brew and kissing her quickly.

" So I take it you were anticipating coffee? I think I spoil you a touch to much Tris" He lowered his eyebrows together as he spoke, attempting to remain serious, but at the sight of her chugging coffee worry took over.

" Hey you'r supposed to drink the coffee slowly not attempt to drown yourself in it! Slow down, you haven't eaten, you'll get sick." Reaching over he stole the cup from her and forced her to sit down next to him. Gently cupping her cheek with his palm, his eyes grew serious

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about Ash, as soon as you can get her away to the tattoo parlor, make sure she understand's how important it is she begins to train her brain to somewhat shut down. Even if only for a few min's, i'ts still better than beating the fear landscapes in less than a few seconds" His voice was low as he spoke. Even in their own room he still worried about being listen'd in on. Tris nodded

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, and if I can't get to her in time, I'll have Rainer do it. Sound good?" Four nodded at her. Rising her gently tugged her off the bed and began to lead her to the doorway. All the while holding her coffee out of her desperate reach.

"Alright Tobias, give me back my coffee, I'mma need it to get through today! PLEASE? " She begged, while attempting to wrestle it out of his hand while he held her back with his other one.

"Hmmm ok, here's the deal, you kiss me I'll give it back to you. Deal? " Tris just glared at him, No way was she going to be blackmailed into doing what he said to get what was rightfully her's.

"No FOUR! I'll just have Uriah make me some" With that she stomped out the door. Looking over her shoulders she was surprised to see his face had gone cold. Without thinking she turned around and stared at him.

"Four, whats wrong?" His face was scaring her, then she noticed the hurt on his face.

"You would rather get coffee from Uriah than kiss me?" His eyebrows pulled together as he attempted to understand her mindset. She still confused the hell out of him. Tris just grinned and stepped up close to him. Laying her hand lightly on his chest she pressed her lips to his. He immediatly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, after a few seconds he pulled away. His eyes were clear againn and with a smile he handed her coffee back to her, laughing slightly as she began to down it again. Rolling he eyes he dragged her to the Mess hall.

"Today you will be learning how to shoot guns. This is a very important skill to have. It could potentially be the difference between your life and death understand?. Now keep in mind shooting someone weighs on you to such an extent it can haunt you. You'r gun should only be used as a last resort. There are other ways of disabling an opponent without killing them. As a Dauntless its important that you fully master using a gun, knife and your own physical strength. If you disagree with any of this you will be factionless. Got it? Remember, a gun is not a toy!" seeing everyone nod he turned to Tris.

" Alright Six, if you will show them the basics of shooting." They had decided she was better at shooting, so she would instruct in this. He watched her with admiration as she deftly taught them what they needed to know. Shifting his attention from Tris to Ash, his curiousity was provoked. In some ways she reminded him of Tris. She was definitaly stubborn and eager to learn, but she was different in the fact that she didn's seem to have a fear in the world. She was confident in everything she did. There was nothing that could stop her or change her mind on anything, well except maybe Rainer. He turned his attention to focus on him. The boy was smart, he'd give him that. Even now he was excelling by simply watching Tris and copying what she did. Four noticed Rainer periodically glancing at Ash, as if to make sure she was alright. Four knew for certain that boy had fallen for her, the way he had when he first met Tris. He just hoped she wouldn't hurt him.

A shout from the other side of the room stopped his musing. Turning he saw two young men yelling in each others faces. Walking over, he stepped between the two of them before Tris could. She might be tough but she was still small and he'd kill if she got hurt.

" What's going on...? " His voice was low, dangerous, immediatly causing both boys to calm down.

"He tried to shoot me!" A small boy with red hair yelled stepping closer the taller, blond boy without fear. The other boy immediatly turned to Four

" I DID NOT! This little tyke came at me for no reason" And with that they were in each others faces once again. Four didn't even hesitate. Grabbing them both by the arm he dragged them out to the middle of the ring and shoved them away from him. Ignoring their anger at being shoved around, he turned towards the group.

" I think now is a good time to see how the fighting works here. These two, _gentlemen_, are having issues. So now they will solve them the Dauntless way, once they fight it out, the problem is over and there will be no more mention of it. Got it?" Ignoring the boys protests he walked out of the ring.

" The first one unable to fight loses. Go." There was no wavering in his voice. He'd made up his mind, if he let this get away, there would be Peter's in his group, and he would not stand for that. He could feel eyes burning into the side of his body, but he refused to look up and meet Tris eyes. She wouldn't agree, he knew that, but he had to do this.

In the ring the two boys looked at each other and came to an agreement. They would fight fast and hard, finishing the fight as soon as possible. Within a few min the redhead had knocked the blond guy out. Kneeling down, the redhead checked to see if the other guy was alright. Looking up anxiously he called to Tris and Four to come make sure he was alright. Crouching down next to them, Four checked the kid, he was fine. Oh he'd have a headache for a few days but, he'd live.

"He's fine. Alright, you guys have seen first hand what will happen if problems continue being started. Class is dismissed for lunch" As the group left the room he turned to the young red head

"Help him to the infirmary. You fought well today, but always keep in mind, half of bravery is being able to forgive and get over things" Standing up he walked over to stand by Tris and watch, as the two young men made their way out of the room. He didn't say anything for a while, he just stood there waiting to see what Tris would say. Finally she spoke.

" Four, I may not like what you did, but I understand it, and agree it was the best thing to do. I would have. Just in case your curious, the smaller red head's name is Shiloh. He's Eurodite. The tall blond's name was Chase. He's amity" She took his arm in hers and smiled at him.

"What a morning huh? A romance is blooming and we already got to see Initiats beat the hell out of each other! This is going to be an interesting few weeks huh?. Im hungry"

Without giving him a chance to reply, she was dragging him to the mess hall. She knew he wouldn't want to have to come up with an answer to give her, and she didn't need a reply to know he'd acknowledged her, his face relaxing was all she'd needed.

Now all she needed was food, and things would be perfect!

_**Alright guys...now for my FAVORITE part! REVIEWS ! If you read this story and like it REVIEW IT PLEASE! Im still trying to see how many reviews I can get...So far YOU GUYS ROCK! Alright...Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! NIGHT! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**So**_** I am super exhausted...so this may not even make sense or go together at all...but I feel bad not updating...So anyways tomorrow I will proof read, edit and fix everything. Please keep reading! Lol Anyways REVIEWS LOVED! Enjoy! AND CC! **_

"Today you will learn to master knife's. You must always pay attention to what you are doing, any slip of your hand or miscalculation on your part, could cause unecessary injury, or death to someone else. Learn to control all motions." Fours voice commanded the attention of the group. Spreading his feet into the correct position, he mimicked the correct way to throw the knife. After watching a few times, the transfers began to practice throwing.

Tris stood to the side watching the group to make sure that nothing went wrong. Knife's were Four's strong point, so he taught the class. Watching him pace up and down the isle behind the transfers, occasionaly stopping to correct their stance, Tris rememberd when she had been the transfer and he had been her trainer. She'd been captivated by him immediatly, and she could see some of the new girls had the same problem as they attempted to flirt with him during training sessions. He, completly ignored their advances, and continued treating them with the same indifference as the rest, if not a little more coldly. The girls weren't fazed and neither was Tris, she knew she didn't have to worry, if they kept it up, Four would make training hell for them. The longer Tris watched, the more she realized that knife throwing came naturally to some of the transfers. It was amazing to watch them come to life in a way no one would ever have seen if they hadn't transfer'd. Once again she was re established in her belief that the factions were a good thing.

The doors to the training room burst open and Uriah entered uncerimoniously, slamming the door when he entered.

"Hey Four come chat" Standing next to Tris, Uriah waited till Four got there and then began to speak in a low voice.

"So me and Christina have a problem. We both suck at throwing knife's. Seriously ...we need some major help. We've had a few...uh... almost, accidents" Uriah gave them both puppy eyes. Sighing Four nodded. Uriah practically ran from the room in his relief. Slamming the door on the way out again. Eyes glowering Four turned to Tris.

"If he gets my whole class killed, There's no guarantee what I'll do to those two" Tris smiled and turned him back towards his group, who by now were all watching the exchange.

"Did I tell you to stop throwing? Thought not!" He growled, as one the group turned and resumed practice. Two hours later, Four and Tris were ready to throw themselves off the chasm. Uriah wasn't over exaggerating when he said they all sucked. It wasn't that they were bad at throwing, they were so busy showing off they didn't pay attention. By the time class was over Four was barely able to keep his cool.

" Alright guys, thats enough for today. Dauntless born..I realize you were born around this stuff and its old hat to you, but you need to calm down and not focus on showing off. If you can't control yourselves you will not be able to pass the final course. Understood? alright you have 20 min before lunch starts" With that Four grabbed Tris hand and dragged her out of the room and towards their apartments.

"Tris I swear to you...I will never work with Uriah and Christina again. I might kill them if I am forced too" Four groaned as he threw himself accross the bed. Watching Tris get changed he smiled.

"Hey calm down and come join me... the bed is comfy.." Looking at his watch he pulled her down next to him.

"We have like ten mins till lunch, wanna have fun?" Sprawling out beside him Tris laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heart. After the...Exciting..class with the dauntless initiats, she was as exhausted as Four. Running after a bunch of over confident Dauntless borns was harder work than teaching the transfers. Without realizing it, her breaths began to match his and before she knew it she was struggling to stay awake...

Uriah and Christina found them in this same position an hour later. Pounding on the door they both began to yell

"WAKE UP ! you guys are gonna have to run to make it to your next class session...GET UP!"

Diving out of bed Tris and Four opend the door. Without hesitating Four punched Uriah before taking off down the hall. Christina and Tris just laughed racing after him, while Uriah gasped and ran after Four. They could hear him yelling down the hall.

"Hey ...why did you punch me and not Christina? She yelled too!" Uriahs voice was indignant. Four just laughed

"Tris and Christina would gang up on me...do you think I'm stupid?" Tris laughed listening to the friendly banter going on all the way to the training room. Splitting ways they each headed to their own sections.

"Alright guys, were going to focus on fighting technique's. Partner up and stand facing each other" Before anyone else could react Ash and Rainer were standing in front of each other. Slowly the rest of them paired up until only one guy was left alone. Four glared at the guy standing alone, before nodding at Tris. She moved to stand in front of the guy and involuntarily studied him. He was around 6'2 with brown hair and almost black eyes. He studied her swiftly then looked at Four with a serious expression. Four's eyes were hard when they met his. Turning he addressed the group.

"Right now were just going to focus on the main grabs and holds. Then we will move onto punches, elbowing and eventually kicks. Keep in mind this is not to hurt each other, yet. You will simply focus on the principal of the moves, taking turns to practice on each other. Got it? Alright start now" Four's face remained blank and impassive as he walked through them perfecting stances and showing the appropriate ways to throw and block, kicks and punches. He tried to ignore Tris and the dark guy as they practiced, but he was hyper aware of how small she looked next to him. And how many times they had to touch in order for him to learn the holds. The next few hours seemed to drag on for Four. He was immensly relieved when they were all finally headed to the mess hall.

Stepping up next to Tris, Four grabbed her hand. Walking next to her, he pulled her close enjoying the feel of her pressing up next to him. Tomorrow he would borrow someone from Uriah or pair everyone up himself. He hadn't thought he would ever be the super jealous type, but seeing another guy touching Tris made him see red. It was safer for all involved if he just avoided these situations.

"I love you Tobias" The sound of her voice caught and the words she used caught his attention. Smiling down at her he quickly kissed her. Yea nothing was gonna take her away as long as ha had a say. He'd already come close to losing her once before and he was not going to allow it to happen again.

"I love you too Beatrice"

_**I'm done! So... I'm exhausted and this is probably full of bad spelling and grammer issues...I'll edit tomorrow. But ...yea enjoy as much as possible! Now for my favorite part REVIEWS! They have been awesome so far! Thank you for being willing to inneract and make this story better! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys im back. I went throught this and tried to make sure everything was spelled right and punctuated :P Hope it's not to terrible. Anyways KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! Still trying to see how many i get...! I WANT HUNDREDS! Lol Oh and 'The Dauntless Mockingjay' You rock! Just saying... All of my followers are SUPER AMAZING! Like seriously, ya'll are the best! Enjoy -**_

The dull thud of flesh on flesh, enhanced Fours senses to the days training. Standing alert on the other side of the room, Tris observed the fight also, to make sure no foul play happend. The scene before them was common, two young bodies moving, attempting to stay out of reach of the others fists. Blood already painting the floor red, so dark it almost looked black.

Finally a well placed blow landed one opponent on the floor unconcious and the other the standing victor. Four nodded at the young man, who nodded back, before leaning down to help the girl of the ground. Supporting her against him, they headed to the infirmiry. Four turned back to the board, reading off the names of the next contestants.

"Alright, Rainer, Xylia, your turn. Go"

Stepping out into the ring together they faced off before nodding and shifting into fighting stances. There was complete silence in the room. It was common knowledge Rainer didn't agree with hurting a girl unless absolutely necessary, now everyone wonder'd what he would do. Xylia, without warning, stepped up close to Rainer and whisperd something, when she stepped away there was a certain new light in his eye's. There was certainly a new fire in Ash's eyes as she stood, looked murderous from across the ring.

Without warning Xylia lunged at Rainer, calmly he dropped to one knee at the same time, avoiding being hit. Bringing up his fist he cought her in the stomach. She doubled over with her eyes still on him grasping her stomach for a moment, she just grinned at him, before lashing out and hitting him square on the jaw. There was a fire in both their eyes now, neither was here to lose and they were both aware of that. They progressed swing by swing, neither winning, yet neither losing, both to stubborn to admit defeat. Almost an hour later, They made Dauntless history, and a lot of bored transfers. Four finally stepped between them, ending the fight.

"This match is over. There were no loser's or winners, let it be known, this has never happend before. And probably won't ever happen again. Alright, Daniel and Ash...Lets go"

There was a strain in the air, it was obvious Rainer wanted to stay and watch, but he was supposed to walk Xylia to the infirmary. To his surprise she brushed his arm and winked at him, letting him know she wasn't going anywhere either. Turning she wached Daniel with a surprising intensity. Eyes widening, Rainer realized Daniel and Xylia were into each other.

Standing alert, he watched the tall dark haired guy that Tris had trained with yesterday, face off with Ash. Next to him she looked tiny and fragile, but the way she held herself immediatly banished all fears of fragility. There was a certain strength about her that was hard to ignore. Nodding at each other they began the fight. Circling her slowly, Daniel studied her, Ash simply raised an eye brow and smirked at him. Without warning she lunged at him, he in return, simply side stepped her easily and returning her smirk, lashed out and connected with her jaw. She hit the ground, and was back up seconds. Lunging at him, her fist connected with his side,hard she emmited a growl of annoyance, when he didn't even flinch. After a few minuets of going back and forth, he stopped moving. Without warning he smiled at her and waved. Reaching out swiftly, he almost appeared to gently caress her face, but when he brough his hand back she hit the floor and didn't move. He immediatly knelt down next to her, and rolled her on her back.

"Four, is she ok?" Daniels voice was tight, even though he'd had no intention of losing, he still would never have knocked a girl out invonluntarily. Before Four could make it to them, Ash's eyes opened. Looking into Daniel's face she suddenly glared at him.

"You knocked me out didn't you? So I lost? Wait ...why didn't it hurt? How did you do that? " Her voice went from angry to curious. He just grinned at her

" You'd better just be glad it was me you fought today. You can fight, I'll give you that, but not many people can beat me. And I'm not telling you" Helping her stand up, he guided her towards Rainer, before standing next to Xylia. She wrapper her fingers around his as they stood there.

Tris walked towards the center of the ring to end the class for lunch. She was kinda excited to see what the rest of her group was capable of.

"Alright guys, that was some awesome fighting for the first half of today. The rest of you will resume after lunch. Even though you may have already fought you ARE required to be here. Got it? Alright, lets go"

The mess hall was noisy chaos, as usuall.

As Tris and Four entered it they were immeditaly waved over by Christina and Uriah. Ignoring them, together they instead headed towards the food instead.

" So I had no idea Daniel was that good of a fighter. He acted like he couldn't grasp the fighting stances we were trying to show him the other day" Tris's face was thoughtfull as she scooped up food onto her plate.

Four meanwhile worked at keeping his face composed. He would NEVER allow Tris to know that he felt any jealousy towards her and Daniel. He knew for a fact he didn't need to worry, the guy was obviously all about Xylia, Even now they sat next to each other holding hands while they ate. And he didn't need to worry about Tris, sure he was confused by her at times but never because he worried she would leave. He just knew that he wasn't always the easiest to love and he was also her first. That really wasn't saying much though, because she was his first also, but still, he worried she might someday realize she could do so much better than him. Not to mention he had never felt jealous before, so he really was clueless how to make it leave.

Relationships seriously were confusing. No wonder he'd ignored girls in the past. Trying to tune out his thoughts, he instead focused on Tris voice. She was rambling on about the fights that had already happend. Or somthing like that. Yea this idea was a hopeless cause. Realizing he was stuck in his own thoughts Four just smiled and led her to Uriah's table.

Uriah could keep up with her chatter, as apparently, he himself, was unable to at the moment. Jealousy was a wierd

thing. It consumed your mind. Completely. It was somthing Four never wanted to feel again, thats was for sure. He changed his thoughts instead and leaned over swiftly pressing his lips to Tris's.

Success! that cleared his mind pretty fast. Smugly he picked up his sandwitch, who let jealousy overtake them? Not this guy!

Screw emotions, he was starving!

_**Alright there you go :D chapter 8 :D Hope you like'd it! I know in the book's there were a few moments when Four got jealous, so I thought I'd go over how he may have felt :D Anyways time for my Favorite part REVIEWS! They have been dying down a bit :( Even if you hate the story REVIEW IT! PLEASE! It's my inspiration to keep writing) ...Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright people :D thanks for the reviews :P So first things first...I am not going to focus on drama.. I have a feeling this may be a long story...I'm just taking my time having fun :D I agree! I think it needs more action...Story prompts appreciated! I'm honestly having fun with this thats all ...So who will know which direction it will take? ;) Keep reading and sorry if its not what was expected.. Thanks for bearing with me guys! **_

"Tris..wake up! We're needed in the control unit right now" Four shook Tris harshly as he spoke.

Uriah had come running down the halls only moments before and barged into their room without knocking. He'd barely had time to tell Four they were to meet in the control room as soon as possible, before rushing out to spread the message. Judging from the look on Uriah's face Four was pretty sure it wasn't good.

"Tris get up now! Damn it ...we have to go ..." Tris stirred finally and before she could even wake up, Four had pulled her out of bed and was handing her pants and a long sleeved shirt. Blinking sleepily she looked at him before swiftly getting dressed without question. Once she was dressed, he handed her a rubber band, and pulled her out the door without a word. Tris finally began to wake up as they hurried down the halls and up to the control room. Slipping her hand into his, she felt him softly squeeze. They met up with Christina in the hall just as they approached the door. Her face was hard as she turned to them.

"Guys things are about to get crazy again. But I'll let Tori explain it...I only know a little and what I do know...I don't like" Her voice was grim as she spoke. Without waiting for them to reply she pushed open the door and walked in, leaving the two in the hall alone. They quickly followed her and found place's to sit. Everyone was waiting calmly for the rest of the group to arrive, but there was still a tension in the air that was hard to miss. Once all the leaders were finally there, along with some government officials, Tori stood and clearing her throat addressed the crowd of people. They all listend in silence

"As you all are well aware, last year was the worst known war in Dauntless history. Those of us who weren't Divergent were all controlled by simulations, causing us to do things that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. We thought when we killed off Jeanine and all her fanatical followers we had fully ended this war, apparently we were wrong. According to an inside source at the Eurodite headquarters, there is someone attempting to begin the strife all over again. Only this time, the intentions is not to open the gates, instead they want to end the Divergents for are angry with our group in general for siding with the Divergents and beating them at their own game, now they want revenge. And this time they know most of you, although at present we have new initiats that aren't well known yet among us, it's pretty obvious we have some divergents among them. Now I'm almost positivly sure you won't disagree, but I'm not willing to lose another damn Dauntless to the Eurodite and their idiotic ideas. The other factions fear the Divergent, and are choosing instead to believe that the Divergent were the one's controlling the stimulations, and not the Eurodite. To them it logically explains why you guys weren't affected, but the rest of us were. What we need to decide now, is what to do? Should we attack first and explain later? Or should we go into hiding till we know more? Or just act like were blissfully unaware?" Tori's eyes roamed the room waiting for someone to respond to her. Her eyes finally came to rest on Four.

" Any idea's Four? " As she spoke, all eyes in the room turned to him as one. They all respected him, knowing he would not make a descision based on the emotion of the moment, but instead would think of what was best for all the factions. The abnegations forever showing in him.

All the attention didn't faze him, instead he simply continued staring at the floor, absently rubbing his thumb over the back of Tris hand. After about ten minuets, during which everyone waited patiently, he stood up and gently dropped Tris hand in her lap. Standing onstage next to Tori he addressed the crowd that had gatherd. His face was calm, yet there was a fire in his eyes and new strength in his voice.

" Right now, I say we focuse on training the intiats for whats to come. We need to teach them every possible way to defend they are unable to fight properly, they are dead. If anyone is aware of who is Divergent in our groups, take them aside and explain once again how important it is to keep their secret need to know, that boasting about it, could very well be their death. At night when training is over, we'll send out groups and scope out a new place to hide out , if things come to that. We would need to plan to have a new training center and places for everyone to sleep built there, start stock piling food, clothes, blankets and anything else we will need to live. If the Eurodite continue to plan this war, we will have each intitate pick the few things that are important to them and smuggle them out. We cannot allow anyone else to know what we are doing. Silence and secrets are imperitive now. Once we are at our new headquarters, we will need to let everyone know what is going on. Anyone who favors what the Eurodite are doing, will have their recent memories erased and be escorted back to Dauntless main quarters where they can be loyal to whoever they choose . _It will be a free choice_. Now keep in mind Amity will not side with any faction this time, they will stay out of any wars, so our best bet is to try and befriend Candor and Abnegation and get them on our side. Sound clear?"

There was a silence, that was not common to the Dauntless, in the room as everyone thought it over. After a few moments, even the government leaders began to nod their consent. Without question, they knew what Four was capable of and if anyone could plan defense and offense all at once it was Four. In the same silence he'd walked to the stage in, he walked down and re took his place next to Tris, snagging her hand back in his.

Everyone sat quietly trying to take in what was happening once again, Untill Uriah spoke up.

"So, how should we modify training to prepare everyone for another possible battle? We will need to begin it immediatly for it to have any affect" At Uriahs words Tris heart seemed to freeze. It suddenly dawned on her, everyone was planning what to do in case of another battle, while She wasn't sure she was prepared to handle war, let alone having to teach others how to deal. She forced her thoughts back to the discussion taking place.

"Wouldn't it be advisable to possibly teach the Divergents how to control their strengths? Teach them how to blend, instead of using it to be unique?" Christiana's voice seemed awaken something inside Tris, she shot up without warning, losing her grip on Fours hand and darting next to Tori onstage.

" The main thing we need to teach them, is the effect of killing. If we can prepare them before hand it won't shut them down as much when it first happens. Also, i agree with Four, all Divergent leaders need to find a way to figure out who is Divergent and who's not. Once you find that out.. we will begin having night classes to teach them how to literally know when and how to lose control of their minds. They need to know they are the power the others seek to kill and it's not a joke. They need to be taught to trust each other also, without trust they will die out there. For the one's who aren't as strong, or are unable to fight their Divergence, if we befriended the Abnegation we could hide them out there, while this battle is going on" As she finished speakin, she noticed everyone was looking at her with slightly amused looks. She realized she'd just jumped onto the stage without being invited. Her cheeks flamed, embarassment taking over she swiftly returned to her seat next to Four. He promptly re took her hand again. Tori just looked at Tris with amusement. They had both managed to get over the fact that they had fought against each other a year ago. Considering they had basically tried to kill each other, that was a big deal. With good intentions, they unwillingly had formed a enemity.

" Amazing how the young one's are more prepared for this than we are huh? alright people, any objections?" No one said a word as Tori looked around.

"Alright then it's settled. We will continue with the plan as we have heard it. If anyone has any objections or alterations to it, we will call another meeting, Agreed? Alright, everyone head back to bed,and keep in mind this is secret information. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD YOU LET IT SLIP. The transfers and Dauntless born initiats will be kept in the dark for now, unless they are Divergent!" With that she left the stage and headed out the door. Exchanging looks with the rest of the group, Tris and Four followed her lead, a little more slowly than when they had entered.

Today was going to be a long day.

_**Hey...so I hope this chapter was ok :D imma try and pick up the pace a little bit. I just needed to get to know my own characters (As they were being invented as i typed ) I know think I am well enough equainted with them to push them to their limits now! Things should be getting fun! Thanks for the reviews guys! Alright now for my favotire part...REVIEW TIME! Love it? Hate it ? REVIEW IT! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Im back...I know I know... I have been slacking on my writing but my life is super chaotic right now so bear with me people... Im trying to keep this story clear and steady but my mind has been wandering. So story prompts and ideas appreciated! Alright don't forget to REVIEW! Enjoy :P**_

The morning came much sooner than Tris would have liked. Laying side by side, they had silently watched the minuet's slowly tick away as they waited together for the morning to make its appearence. She still wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about everything that had happend in the night. Part of her was dead with fear, she knew the memories would suffocate her if she didn't control them, but there was another part of her that was slowly coming to life. It was as if she was smoldering, slowly burning from the inside out, and from the look on Fours face, he was feeling the same way. This time one thing was for certain, This war would not tear them apart.

" You know what hurts more than anything?" Fours voice tore Tris from her thoughts. She rolled onto her side and met his eyes with her own. Silently she waited for him to go on, time had taught her that he would speak only when ready.

"The past will be repeated. This will be the second time I have been forced to watch as the Initiats I am training are forced to fight long before they are ready, and once again, there is nothing I can do. Sometimes, I hate being Dauntless." Tris sat up immediatly.. Four was a leader in the Dauntless..they would make him factionless for speaking like that.

" You need to watch what you say! For now the best we can do is to train them to live. Not sound like traitors" With that Tris headed to the shower Without looking back. She needed to think and hot water was the best place to do so. She could hear Four moving around in their room, and she began to feet bad for snapping on him, but it was dangerous to talk the way he did. She wasnt going to lose him because he chose now as his time to become careless. She pushed him out of her mind and instead focused on the day at hand. Last night they had discussed changing the way they trained, but not how they would do it... and now they were all supposed to be fully prepared to change things up in the training style's.

She sighed, and began to get dressed. Somehow something so simple as the shower had succeeded in getting her calmed down, so instead of ignoring Four, she kissed him gently before sitting next to him and cuddling with her cup of coffee in the cold room.

"So, I was thinking today we need to just focuse on the regular training, and see if we can seperate the Divergent from the rest of the intiats. Tomorrow we can focuse on approaching them individualy. Possibly by tomorrow we can have discussed new training methods with Christina and Uriah, and agreed on one. If you can, try to speak to Ash and Rainer as soon as possible" The sound of Fours voice comforted Tris as she leaned against him. It was strong and confident in his assurance that everything would work out in the end. She was relieved he didn't want her to make a plan. Personally, she wanted to do was jump back into bed and end the day! and the day had only just begun.

All in al,l today she did not want to be Dauntless.

There was an air of tension in the training room as everyone silently filed in. Ash had sensed more than noticed a strange solemness amongst the Dauntless leaders at breakfast. She could tell they were trying to hide something from all the intiats. Glancing at Rainer, she noticed his face was more serious than usuall. Standing with her, he had angled his body in such a way that he wasn't exactly in front of her but one change in his stance and he would be protecting her with his own body. Part of her found this endearing, while another part of her found it a little irritating. Did he not think she was capable of protecting herself? Her thoughts began to run dark. Ignoring the irritation, she stopped herself from getting too worked up. Instead she turned her attention towards Tris.

The blond looked exhausted, almost older. As though over the night she had aged, and the memories she had thought she'd supressed, were coming back to haunt her. As Ash silenty gazed at Tris she barely realized Tris was headed towards her. She was so lost in her own thoughts, trying to figure out what could possibly be the problem, that she actually jumped when Tris voice gently drifted to her from behind.

"Meet me in the control room in ten minuets. Bring Rainer" Tris voice was low, soft, yet demanding, leaving no room for argument or question. Ash simply nodded. There was no use to waste more words and risk being overheard. Without another word Tris headed back to Four and Ash looked up, meeting Rainers curious eyes. Pressing into his side she kept her voice down as she spoke so that no one would hear her but him.

"I'll fill you in on the way to the control room, be ready to leave when I tell you ok? But keep in mind I'm not entirely sure myself whats going on" His guarded eyes met hers for a short moment, before he nodded without question. He had full faith he would hear every detail later on when the time was right.

Ash silently watched for Tris's signal to leave the room. Although she was stayins still, her mind roamed over every possibility she could find that would explain what was going on. Although she didn't want to acknowledge her main thought, she had a sick feeling that it was something bad, and that the Divergent were the targets. Again.

This time for her, there would be no sitting around watching everyone she knew and loved dying, while she hid out somewhere. She would be there beside her fellow Dauntless and she would die if she had to before she would allow young innocents to die again. Glancing up at Rainer her face tightend when she realized it, Rainer was now someone that she wouldn't be able to live without, someone that she would die for and who she knew would die for her. He was one more person on her list of people to protect. She wasn't sure she could handle getting close to him and then losing him. At the thought a part of her wanted to slip away, to leave his side and not let her heart get tangled up in his anymore than it already was. The other part of her wanted to take advantage of the moments they had left, and get to know every aspect of him. Instead she settled for slipping her hand into his, and stepping in closer to him. He squeezed her hand gently and began to her towards the exit. Surprised, Ash looked up and realized Tris must have signaled them to follow her, as she was already out the door. Allowing Rainer to lead her, they silently made their way to the doors to follow their leader.

Together Ash and Rainer walked towards the unknown future, Again. This time they weren't alone. They had each other and as long as they didn't lose that, they would make it!

**_Ok guys... probably not the best chapter (I'mma look over it tomorrow and fix weak spots and spelling and grammer issues) Alright... Love it? Hate it? Review it! I love Constructive Critisism! _**

_**Thanks for bearing with me guys ! LOVE YOU! **_


End file.
